


Steve's secret

by Stachmou77



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stachmou77/pseuds/Stachmou77
Summary: Tony shouldn’t be so cocky. After all, he was a little be too old to be fucked 6 ways to sunday, on the floor (poor knees) and overstimulated. It didn’t help that Steve awoke his dom side. Well, Bucky’s as well. They’ll both end up learning something interesting about Steve.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	Steve's secret

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you will all enjoy some smutty stuckony. It may or not be a oneshot. I still don't know. So it's going to stay complete for now.

They had battled a giant centipede. A. Giant. Centipede. And it was only Tuesday. Bucky hoped for the weekend to come faster, only to remember that villains don’t have a regular schedule.

He sighed as he took his clothes off and entered the decontamination room. When Thor hit the head of the centipede, it didn’t have the result expected. At all. The damn insect exploded.

Bucky gagged at the foreign acidic taste in his mouth. God, he’d rather go back with Hydra. At least he didn’t have to deal with these “missions”. The ones where so-called scientists fucked-up and didn’t even want to help them kill their creation. He could still hear Johnson’s voice in the comm shrieking to not kill the centipede. It was after all _only scared_ of such tiny humans and surely didn’t see them as ants to eat.

Bucky didn’t spare a look to the others and sat arms crossed. Steve joined him. Bucky refrained a sigh at the sight of his boyfriend.

“If you talk about this damn mission, I’ll sock you in the head.”

Steve raised his arms, sheepish.

“Promise, I won’t.”

“And don’t take that as an invitation to manhandle me, I’m not in the mood.”

“Grumpy Bucky is always wilder than average Buck’, so no complaint.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, forcing his mouth to stay still. Steve’s cuteness would not make him smile. Not now. To distract himself, he scrutinized his boyfriend’s body looking for any stupid injuries. Apart from a few scratches, Steve had nothing too bad. Thank God. Knowing him, it was a blessing. Bucky couldn’t help but be glad that Steve went under the ice for 70 years. He didn’t dare imagine what would have happened to Steve, if he’d been breathing and kicking during those years without Bucky by his side. Other than the famous free fall from the plane.

Bucky sighed and shook his head. “I still can’t believe it,” he said out loud.

“Neither do I.” Steve replied, unaware of his internal monologue.

Bucky frowned guessing what Steve was talking about and answered logically. “And yet, here we are all naked in the same room.”

“Almost all, actually,” Steve sighed. He already had his Cap’ face. A constipated one. Bucky rolled his eyes. He fought his urges to slap Steve’s stupid grimace off his face. Instead, he let his gaze wander around the room. Nat, Clint, Thor, Bruce…Oh.

“Was he even wounded?”

Steve shrugged and leaned back. His tall framed exposed, from his impressive shoulders to his impressive groin. Bucky bit his lips and tried to contain himself. Popping a boner in front of the team wouldn’t do good. Exhibitionism wasn’t one of his fantasies, and yet, pleasure rushed through his veins, pumping more blood than necessary. Bucky took a sharp breath, leaned forward and closed his eyes.

Steve, the little shit, scooted a little closer, enough for their thighs to touch.

“I think so. He was near Thor and Thor took the blunt of it.”

Bucky tried to think of something else. Something over than the hot skin pressing into his. Memories of their sexual encounters popped in his mind. He pushed his semi-hard down. Not now, he thought. Not now.

“So –”

The door opened violently on Tony, who strutted in stark naked. His feline walk was even more accented. He waved at Bruce and ignored the rest of them gawking at his naked self. He looked around and came straight to Steve and Bucky. And Bucky, poor Bucky. His blood wasn’t rushing at his point, it was teleporting itself to his cock. He tried to shift and glanced around. Everyone looked surprised, shocked, but no one noticed his “little” problem.

Tony sat on the chair next to Bucky, head tilting backward exposing a column of tanned skin and his Adam apple moving slowly up and down.

What had them gawking was the rest of Tony’s body. His entire chest was covered in scars, but Bucky and the rest already knew about them. They were after all in his file. What was new were the tattoos. Bucky’s eyes went from one to another. He couldn’t register what he was seeing. Tony had tattoos and…piercings. On his nipples, from what he could see.

And God, what was wrong with him. Bucky felt overly aroused. His skin was flushed hot and his breathing grew deeper. 

Tony’s cologne washed over him, like a silk clothing. What was he? A dog in heat? Bucky tried to coach himself, but his eyes still roamed Tony’s body, and only came to a halt when they found something unusual. Piercings at an unusual place. Bucky couldn’t pretend anymore to not be aroused. His erection demanded attention and his mouth salivated at the thought of having a certain part of Tony in him.

That’s why he didn’t notice Tony observing them through half-closed eyes.

“My eyes are up there,” Tony said while pointing at his groin, then caressing his stomach to his whiskey eyes. Amusement danced in those beautiful orbs.

Bucky swallowed his saliva soundly.

“Both of you, actually.”

Wait what? Bucky looked down and saw another problem. Steve had his goddamn erection pressed against his thigh. He threw an annoyed glance at him, which was deftly ignored.

“Steve, calm the fuck –” The rest ended in a loud moan. Steve had put his own hand on Bucky’s dick and was smearing precum all over his shaft.

“Oh, couldn’t you have waited for a few minutes? We are here, you know?” Bruce groaned.

“Sorry, Bruciebear, it’s literally my fault. I’m too much to handle.”

Clint must have said something dumb because Tasha slapped his head.

“Tis like in Asgard, my friends. We used to engage in those activities after battles to tighten our bond.” Thor explained, joyful.

“I know something which won’t be tight in a minute,” Clint replied, snarky.

“Don’t worry about me Katniss, I’m always tight,” Tony said, smirking.

Clint looked disgusted and made a gagging noise. And that was all. Bucky didn’t follow the banter between them, because Steve’s other hand was teasing his balls, fondling them, in his callous palms. Bucky’s whole body shuddered and sagged against his chest.

Suddenly, Steve stopped touching him making him whine at the loss of contact.

The door opened. A Shield agent stood at the entrance, eyes on the wall at the back of the room.

“You can go. We have analyzed the fluids and it’s…edible actually. Johnson’s centipede was actually changed into some kind of edible sweets.”

Edible sweets? Bucky frowned and glared at the agent.

“Sweets?” He drawled, barely containing his anger. Considering the nauseous taste in his mouth the stupid insect was nothing like a candy. “Johnson’s fucking insects was a candy? I’m going to kill him.”

The Shield scientist shrugged the threat off and fled the room. Bruce and Clint quickly followed suit, Thor wished them good night and Tasha’s told them to use protections.

Tony stood up and stretched.

“Well, guys, it was n--.” The rest ended in gurgles.

Bucky had sled on the floor and put his mouth to work. He licked the tip where one of the piercing beads was. He played with it, appreciating the metallic taste and the precum. His sucked on the tip until more precum was released.

He bobbed his head, swallowing each “ladder”. Every time he passed one, it felt like a reward. Bucky didn’t have a gag reflex so it shouldn’t be so hard for him to them all, but still, he felt proud. He bobbed his head enough to get used to his girthed and swallowed him whole.

Tony wobbled. Bucky gripped his knees to keep him steady.

“G…osh, Bucky. Wi…th a mouth…like that, I’d never -” Tony hissed, out of breath. “…let you go.”

Steve, as the genius tactician he was, slid behind Tony and kneeled. Bucky’s hands had moved to Tony’s buttcheeks, spreading them wide open. Steve gently tapped on his hands to thank him and dived in.

Tony barely stood upright. He was bent, hands on Bucky’s shoulder, facilitating Steve’s work. His tongue dived deeper inside Tony hole, wetting and stretching the tight rim.

“I’m…” Tony didn’t finish his sentence. His entire body trembled under his orgasm. His hands dug deep into Bucky shoulders. He tried to push him away, but Bucky wouldn’t let go. Even though Tony was now soft and overstimulated. He groaned in discomfort, gripping Bucky’s hair.

Bucky finally let go of his dick slowly. He gave a tiny lick on the crown of Tony’s dick and sat on his haunches. He wiped the corner of his mouth, enjoying the last taste of Tony.

One to go. Tony tried to push Steve away, in vain. Tony’s position didn’t help at all. Steve’s tongue and now finger milked his prostate to the point that he had trouble keeping his eyes open. It was too much, he cried, out loud.

Steve finally stopped. Tony fell to his knees, head on the floor. He was too old for this kind of adventures. He was too old for it, he kept repeating in his head, totally unaware of Bucky and Steve’s silent conversation. They were grappling behind him, trying to win the right to be the first to fuck Tony.

Steve’s blue sad eyes won. Bucky could never say no to these eyes. So, he rose to his feet, walked to the bathroom annexed to the room and went back in with what seemed to be lube. Steve didn’t even try to ask Bucky why there was lube there. He grabbed the bottle and pulled him closer. He licked the crown of his leaking dick and sucked it slowly. Actions were better than words, anyway.

Bucky groaned, fingers twitching to grab onto Steve’s hair.

“Go ‘head,” Bucky grumbled, sliding out of Steve’s mouth. “Fuck ‘im, good. I need to come.”

Steve gave him a brilliant smile. He opened the bottle of lube and slowly lubed himself. He resisted in giving in the overwhelming pleasure.

“Don’t forget his ass, punk,” Bucky said, next to him. Steve had not even noticed when he had come closer.

Steve silently nodded and probed the puffed rim with his lubed fingers. Tony was still blissfully unaware of the plot in action.

He slid a finger in. Tony’s walls clamped onto it with such grip that made his resolved melt. He quickly added another one. And another. Bucky stopped commenting when he saw Tony’s tight ass clenching around Steve’s fingers.

“How is he?” Bucky pressed Steve. “Is he tight? Warm enough? Wet enough?”

Steve looked up with awe and held out the bottle. “See it for yourself. I was right when I told you that his butt was made by God.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow, skeptical. He wanted to believe Steve, but with his lack of experience when it came to sex, Bucky didn’t want to have his hopes high. He, himself, had slept around a lot, compared to Steve. Bucky has been Steve first and last, so it was easy to see how he could be easily overwhelmed by this new experience.

Bucky smiled softly at Steve and patted his back. He, then, lubed his fingers and pressed gently inside Tony.

Oh.

For a second, Bucky stopped moving and maybe breathing.

“You see! I was so right,” Steve exclaimed, his eyes shone with something akin to joy. “Do you think if we prepare him long enough, he’d take us both?” He asked, his big blue innocent eyes staring at him.

Bucky came untouched. Like that. Steve slowly looked down in awe. There was a few fleeting seconds before he fully realized what happened. Steve was faster than him. He didn’t think twice before licking him clean.

Bucky’s mouth fell open. What the hell just happened? How come…

Tony whined and started moving. He groaned and raised his head when Bucky Bucky didn’t react. He glanced behind his back, straight at Bucky and Steve and tried to sit down, only to be stopped by Bucky’s hand.

“Wha…” He finished with a moan. Bucky started stretching him with his fingers, digging deep. Tony’s eyes rolled and he went back to his initial position, head down.

Steve straightened his back, a shitty grin on his face. He leaned forward and kissed chastely Bucky, who glared at him. “Don’t even think about it?” He growled.

Steve kept smiling in silence. He raised his hands in mock defense and scooted behind Tony. Bucky slid his fingers out, whining at the lack of warmth. He fisted his half soft dick. If there was something to be glad about being a supersoldier, it was their refractory period. Once turned on, it’d take hours for them to go back to normal.

Steve slapped the gaping hole with the tip of his dick before sliding in. His eyes immediately screwed shut. He gripped firmly Tony’s hips as he pushed forward. Tony gurgled and moaned his name. Steve slapped his ass a couple of times, until Tony moans grew louder. Bucky glanced at the door and decided, there again, to take one for the team.

He stood up and kneeled in front of Tony. He pushed him on all four. Tony didn’t even register what was happening. His mouth agape, eyes shut, he was bouncing on his Steve’s dick like he was made for it.

As Steve slammed into Tony, pushing him forward, Bucky slid his dick inside the gaping mouth, silencing Tony. Bucky thrusted forward enjoying the tight fit. Between Tony’s moans, Steve’s grunts and the sound of their flesh, Bucky felt powerful.

“How’s his ass, Stevie?” Bucky asked, amused.

Steve blinked owlishly. Sweat was dripping from his face, which was flushed, and his pink lips were reddish from all the biting. And yet, Bucky knew Steve wasn’t giving all of his, and it annoyed him.

“From God, told ya,” he hissed. As feared, Steve was already slowing down, concern painted all over his face.

“Fuck ‘im harder, Stevie!” Bucky screamed slightly angry.

Steve stopped moving and gaped at him. “What?”

Bucky grumbled and slid out of Tony’s mouth, who whined and tried to suck him more.

“I know, but it’s our dumb Stevie,” he whispered into his ears. Tony smirked.

Bucky crawled next to Steve and pushed him away.

“Wait, what are you doing, Buck?” He complained, now fully concerned.

“I told ya to fuck Tony and you’re here playing,” he explained simply.

“I was fucking him.”

“No, you weren’t. I know you well enough, Stevie, and that wasn’t your best.”

Steve spluttered, eyes traveling from Tony to Bucky. “H-he is…”

“Weak?”

“Hey!” Tony screamed, indignant. “I’m still here, and conscious.”

Bucky gave THE look to Steve. The one he’s being giving since he found him half dead in an alley. The “are you so dumb” look.

“You see!” Bucky pointed at Tony. “He is still conscious. I remember a punk who’d fuck me within an inch of my life after he barreled into the facility where I was held. When we went back to our tents, you bent me in half. I was so sore I had to pretend it came from the torture.”

“Buck…”

“No. We came too far for you to chicken out. If you don’t want to fuck Tony until he dies…” Tony tried to voice his concern on the “dying part”, but Bucky slapped his cheeks with his metal arm, making yelp. “I will.”

“I may not seem that old…” Tony started before letting out a loud scream. Bucky had grabbed his forearms, pulling Tony upward and slammed into him. He didn’t let Tony recover and set a brutal pace. Bucky eyes were set on Steve’s. He was daring him to say or try anything to make him slow down. Steve bit his lower lip, clenching and unclenching his fingers, but stay silent.

“Good boy,” Bucky moaned, when a particularly well place thrust got him deeper. He closed his eyes and let the pleasure invade his brain, taking over. All he needed was to come.

“Fuck, Tony!” He swore when Tony clenched around him. “Your hole was made for our dicks…” He slid out, spread Tony’s cheeks and spit a few times on his puffed rim. He watched with mesmerism his spit being swallowed by his hole. “Truly amazing,” he whispered. “Don’t you think Steve?”

Silence.

He turned his head around and caught a glimpse of Steve. Debauched Steve, jerking off, eyes half closed. His other hand played lazily with his hole. The sight itself almost made he come. Steve had always been a top and Bucky a bottom. It was how it was. They never tried – at least Bucky never tried to change that. Yes, he had been interested in being the giver, but he always thought Steve wouldn’t like it. With his asthma and all the different sicknesses, they had agreed that he’d be a top. Bucky has always been wilder than Steve and the fear of breaking him made him paranoid. So that was a no.

And then Steve became Captain America. From that point on, they only had this one time in the tents and then Bucky was free falling out of the train. So, Yeah.

Tony turned around and watched Bucky quizzically. He then followed his gaze and gaped. What a sight for a Stark. It’d be the first time he was left truly speechless.

“Steve…” Tony murmured. “What?” He asked Bucky as if he, himself knew what to say. Tony sat on his haunches, wincing a bit. Bucky kissed his shoulder silently.

Steve opened his eyes and smiled. “What? I was watching and enjoying the view.” He caught a drop of precum and licked it. Both Bucky and Tony unconsciously leaned forward tongue licking their lips. “Why stop now?”

Bucky cleared his throat. “You…your fingers…why?”

Steve chuckled, then proceeded to add another finger in himself. He closed his eyes and deeply moaned. His back arched, head thrown back. Tony and Bucky, still unwillingly, started crawling to Steve.

“Nope,” he said, stopping his movements. “If you don’t fuck Tony, I’ll stop.”

Both men stopped in their tracks.

“B-b-but Steve,” Bucky whined. “Let us help you.”

Tony nodded frantically.

“Hmhm. If you don’t want to play by my rules, I’ll stop,” he sighed sadly, fingers sliding slowly out of his pink glistening hole.

Tony put himself back on all four and urged Bucky to go on. They were now both facing Steve. Bucky promptly thrusted in Tony. It demanded everything in both of them to not close their eyes and being swept by the rising pleasure. But Steve’s sight was…everything his fantasies were made of. And it got worse when Steve _, sweet Steve_ , started talking.

“I always dreamt of being fucked by either of you or both.” Bucky almost tripped and his thrusts slowed down. Tony also had stopped moving. “I’d make one of you so mad, especially Tony and you’d plan your revenge. You’d catch me off guard and use the supersoldiers restraints on me. I’d be angry and aroused, wide open to your gaze.” Steve laid completely on the floor, demonstrating what “open to your gaze” meant. He bent his legs and brought them to his chest with ease. Like someone, who’d done it regularly. Bucky took a deep breath and grip hard the base of his cock. He already came once untouched. He won’t do it again.

Even though Steve was straining, he still managed to play with his hole. “You’d spit on my hole maybe play with it, teasing me for hours until I begged you to fuck me.” He thrusted a finger in. “I’d only be able to take it. Take everything you gave. And if I was too bratty, you’d put a cockring on me, like the naughty boy I was.” Bucky’s fingers around Tony’s hips were white and a bruise appeared slowly on the tanned skin. “You’d take your time to fuck me, and even used my hole keep your dick warm while you work on some SI projects. But if you chose to fuck me, you’d use a plug in me to keep everything inside. As a reminder that I belong to you.”

Steve turned around on his knees and presented his hole to them. His two fingers were now moving faster.

Bucky moved at the same pace. Tony was grinding back with full force as desperate as Bucky was to come. They were both moaning and pleading Steve to go faster. To come for them.

And he did.

Beautifully. With their names in his mouth.

It didn’t take long for them to come. Bucky didn’t even know who came first. One minute he was thrusting and the other, he was rolling on the floor catching his breath, still not letting Steve out of his sight.

“Well…I’m gotta go. I guess,” Tony said out of breath. He avoided their eyes and was struggling to get on his feet.

“Please, Daddy – Sir, stay,” Steve pleaded, eyes glassy. He seemed deep into his headspace. Body relaxed and sprawled. Even now, he looked like an angel.

Tony froze at the names. He gave a sharp look to Bucky, whose eyes were now black with intense desire. His spent dick stood proudly between his legs.

“Are you ready for this adventure, Tony?” Bucky asked, his voice as sultry as a predator.

“I’m still conscious, isn’t it?”

Bucky chuckled.

Fin


End file.
